1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coordinate calculation apparatuses or storage media having a coordinate calculation program stored therein, and more particularly to a coordinate calculation apparatus for calculating a two-dimensional coordinate point or a storage medium having stored therein a coordinate calculation program for calculating a two-dimensional coordinate point.
2. Description of the Background Art
Until now, there have been devised game apparatuses using an acceleration sensor and a gyroscope. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-308756) discloses a game apparatus using an input control device including an acceleration sensor and a gyroscope. This game apparatus controls as word held by a game character in accordance with movement of the input control device. Specifically, data representing an action of wielding the sword is generated based on an output from the acceleration sensor, and data representing an orientation of the sword is generated based on an output from the gyroscope.
In Patent Document 1, the output of the gyroscope is only used as a game input with a broad action such as that for wielding the sword. Also, when the orientation is calculated using the gyroscope, some error may occur between the calculated orientation and an actual orientation of the input control device, but Patent Document 1 does not assume such error. Therefore, in Patent Document 1, the gyroscope cannot be used for an input requiring accuracy, such as a coordinate input.